


142: "First impressions are very important." - "But yet you still married me."

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [142]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Funny, Implied Relationship, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Wayne is the only impression you need
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 22:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20571761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	142: "First impressions are very important." - "But yet you still married me."

**142: "First impressions are very important." - "But yet you still married me."**

* * *

"First impressions are very important." Dick announced as he finished fixing Damian's tie. 

"But yet you still married me."

"But yet you still married the speedster." 

Dick felt his eyebrow twitch as Wally's and Damian's voices mixed immediately afterwards as they spoke. "As I was saying first impressions are very important and you need to make the best one."

"I am a Wayne. My name alone is the only impression I need."

"No Damian. Just no."


End file.
